


Secret Santa!

by Cailoc



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cailoc/pseuds/Cailoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A digital painting for spooky-sketches, for the Tokyo Ghoul Secret Santa exchange. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabbit_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit_L/gifts).



I couldn't get the code to work, so here's the link: 

http://imgur.com/e0FmyWw

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry, I can't hands or sexy or light or anything. D: I really wanted to draw the suggestion of Akira pulling on her stockings, but I can't anatomy or perspective either.
> 
> I also forgot I probably should've made it Christmasy after I was already nearly done, so I just...wrote Merry Christmas for the background. I'm so sorry. T~T
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas!


End file.
